


Oh, Deer

by erenfuckinjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Eren Yeager, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger
Summary: All Eren wanted was the deer





	Oh, Deer

Eren has been wandering the woods for the better part of three hours now and has found _jack shit_. There have been a few squirrels, some birds, and a couple of rabbits, but nothing that would satisfy him for the next week or two. He runs his tongue along his fangs, a faint metallic taste of blood lingering on them. Licking his lips, he sighs in irritation while running a hand through his already messy hair.

He considers turning back and trying again another day when something rustles off to his right. Slowly, he creeps over to a tree, resting his hands on the trunk as he peeks around it. There, standing in all its glory, was a deer munching on some sort of fruit bush. It hasn’t noticed Eren yet and Eren feels his instinct begin to kick in. He gives the deer a moment to enjoy whatever berry it’s found before launching himself around the tree.

The animal takes off running, jumping over bushes and logs that have fallen, weaving in and out of trees. But Eren is just as quick, if not faster as he chases it. His chest heaves heavy breaths and adrenaline rushes through his veins along with the excitement of getting a decently sized meal. He urges himself to run faster, catching up with the deer. He can almost taste it as he’s nearing the animal, readying himself for a pounce when something bursts from the bushes from his peripheral vision and before he can process what’s going on, the deer is out of his sight.

When he comes to a stop, Eren finally sees what has lunged from the bushes, attacking his prey. The creature is what Eren can only identify as as a werewolf, his teeth sunken into the neck of the deer he was once chasing.

Eren feels indignation bubble inside him and he can’t stop himself in time as he snarls, “Hey! That was mine!”

The other creature stops what he’s doing, and turns to Eren slowly. He has sharp, piercing silver eyes. They’re filled with suspicion as he takes in Eren’s form and that’s when the vampire notices an amused smirk on the werewolf’s bloody lips. He stands, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth but it streaks against his skin, staining it and he looks at his hand in slight disgust before turning his attention back to Eren again.

He’s shorter than Eren, but definitely more built. Eren knows that he’s treading into _very_ dangerous waters right now with confronting the other creature knowing fully well that they traveled in packs, but so far, none of the others have made an appearance which makes Eren feel a little more confident in himself with being able to handle the situation.

“Come again?” the werewolf speaks, obviously trying to hold something back with his tone of voice. One of his eyebrows is raised and his arms are crossed over his chest. Eren’s eyes are instantly drawn to the long, sharp, black claws that matched the color of the beast’s hair.

Eren flicks his eyes back up to meet the glowing silver ones that are watching him expectantly. “That deer was mine,” he says again, tilting his chin up in a bit of a challenge.

For a moment, the werewolf doesn’t speak, simply looking at Eren as though he is either a piece of meat to be devoured or someone who doesn’t know their place.

“Is that so?” he drawls, picking at his claws nonchalantly. It irks Eren with how casual the beast is being about this. There is obviously a catch to whatever he is doing and Eren just wants it over and done with.

“Yes,” Eren snarls, fingers curling into fists at his sides. “I saw the deer first, it’s _mine.”_ He emphasizes the last word with another snarl, bearing his fangs in a lame attempt to intimidate the other creature as instincts have told him to do.

Of course, as Eren is expecting, it does not have any kind of effect — none that Eren can see anyway— on the werewolf and he looks back down at the deer behind him. After a moment he turns back to Eren.

“All you’re going to do is suck the blood from it. What a waste of good meat,” the werewolf scoffs.

Eren’s eyebrows narrow and he opens his mouth to argue but he’s silenced when the other speaks up again, this time with a more dangerous tone that’s laced through his words. “And besides, you’re trespassing into _my_ territory. Technically that would make the deer mine, correct?”

This time it’s Eren’s turn to scoff and he resists the urge to roll his eyes. He doesn’t want to give the beast the satisfaction of being annoyed by his words.

“You don’t agree?”

Eren rolls his eyes and then settles the wolf with a hard stare. He is obviously trying to mess with Eren’s head and the vampire isn’t going to have it.

“No, I don’t. You don’t have the right to put claim on an animal that just so happened to wander into ‘your’ territory. I had my eyes on it first, so therefore it is mine.”

The werewolf looks as pleased with Eren’s logic as Eren was with his.

“You want it that badly?” he asks and Eren eyes him suspiciously before nodding slowly, waiting for the catch that was bound to come up. Something flickers in the other creature’s eyes before he says, “Fight me for it.”

“Excuse me?”

A challenging smirk forms on the werewolf’s lips and he takes a step forward, uncrossing his arms and squaring his shoulders, “you heard me. You can fight me for it. If you win, you can take the deer, if you lose, well, you don’t come back here. And I keep the deer.”

Eren doesn’t believe what he’s hearing. Was this guy for real? Wow, werewolves are as entitled and snarky as the rumors claimed them to be. Even so, Eren knows he really shouldn’t get into a fight with a werewolf. He still isn’t sure if there is a pack around waiting to jump in at the right moment and Eren really doesn’t feel like getting killed over a simple deer. But his instincts easily take the spotlight and he bears his fangs yet again.

Before he can really think twice about what he’s doing, Eren charges at the werewolf, effectively tackling him to the ground. It doesn’t last for long because as the werewolf snarls and his fangs make an appearance as he throws the vampire off him.

Eren grunts as he lands but he is quick to scramble to his feet. The werewolf does the same and they snarl at each other, bearing menacing fangs before the werewolf lunges at Eren. The vampire grabs the other’s shoulders as his are grabbed as well and they struggle for a moment. Their faces are inches apart and Eren snaps his jaw at the beast.

The vampire doesn’t have much time to think as the werewolf ducks, his hands quickly traveling to grab hold of Eren’s torso and he pushes them to the ground. Everything happens so fast, Eren isn’t even sure what was happening. There is a lot of grunting and snarling, Eren all too aware of the way they’re grinding like animals. He tries to tell himself it isn’t what it might seem to be but a guttural groan escapes his throat when the werewolf presses their hips together roughly.

That’s when Eren can feel something hard pressed up against his crotch which he can only assume is the other’s hardened cock. For a reason unknown to him, Eren feels a wave of arousal rush through him and he finds himself grinding up against the werewolf. A low grunt comes from the other creature at Eren’s movements and he grips Eren’s hair, forcibly tugging Eren’s head back and exposing his throat.

The arousal Eren had felt is quickly replaced with fear. He knows this means one thing. He struggles against the werewolf, trying to wiggle free but it is no use. The werewolf snarls and ducks his head and Eren braces himself for the worst but instead of his throat being ripped out, there’s a hot tongue pressed to his skin, licking up his neck from his pulse point. A stuttered groan slips through Eren’s lips and his hips move on their own accord, bucking up against the werewolf’s crotch.

“Shit,” the beast groans against Eren’s neck. He ruts against Eren, panting breaths fanning over Eren’s skin and he licks again before sniffing deeply. “Fuck, you smell so fucking good.”

“Yeah?” Eren scoffs. “And you smell like wet dog and testosterone.”

The werewolf doesn’t seem too pleased with Eren’s comeback and he tugs sharply at the vampire’s hair, earning a higher pitched moan to come out. When Eren opens his eyes, he glares daggers into the creature above him who is smirking smugly from the response he had gotten from Eren.

“You don’t seem to mind though,” he says, ducking his head to lick the column of Eren’s throat, lips kissing at the skin messily as he makes his way up to Eren’s ear. “What with the way you’re grinding against me like you are the dog.” He nips at the earlobe, tugging it with his teeth and Eren jerks slightly. The werewolf huffs a snort through his nose, breath tickling the underside of the vampire’s jaw.

Eren swallows the lump in his throat, trying not to let it show just how much this whole turn of events is affecting him. The werewolf is so smug and Eren clenches his jaw. His hands grip the other’s shoulders, effectively pulling him down so their lips crash together in an aggressive and hungry kiss.

There’s a throaty moan that escapes the werewolf’s mouth and Eren drinks it up. Teeth knock together as they try to swallow each other whole and their tongues fight for dominance against each other. The werewolf growls into Eren’s mouth as they rut roughly against one another and Eren becomes frustrated with the restrictive clothing, wanting to feel the heat of the werewolf’s skin on his own.

Eren is the first to break their mouths apart, breaths coming out as heavy pants. He’s thankful that the werewolf isn’t wearing a shirt —why, Eren doesn’t know nor does he care at this moment— so he doesn’t have to deal with it getting in in the way, and his hands grip firm shoulders, nails biting into the skin which earns a hiss from the creature above him.

The vampire feels his shirt being tugged at after his jacket is pushed open, and hears the sound that sounds like fabric being torn. He aggressively grabs the werewolf’s neck, pushing him back away from Eren’s neck and he sets the beast with stern eyes.

“Don’t you dare fucking rip my shirt just because you’re too horny to think straight.” His words are firm and it makes the werewolf growl at Eren, obviously displeased with being told what to do. “Take it off correctly or you aren’t getting a quick fuck.”

Again, the werewolf growls but he removes Eren’s shirt, none too nicely, along with his jacket, and tosses them away. He doesn’t waste anymore time and dives back in for another bruising kiss, his forearm pressing to Eren’s collarbone, effectively pinning him down against the ground once more. His other hand snakes down Eren’s chest, flicking his nipples to earn a small sound from the vampire before moving on. He reaches the button and zipper of Eren’s pants, working them open and Eren is surprised he’s managed to do it with one hand.

A sharp gasp leaves Eren’s mouth as the werewolf’s hand cups Eren through his briefs, roughly palming him. Eren’s hips thrust up into the touch, a moan leaving his lips. Each thrust into the hand is accompanied by a panting breath coming from Eren’s mouth and when he chances a glance at the werewolf’s face, he looks a little too smug.

Eren is quick to reach between them and grope the beast through his own pants and a loud grunt comes out of his throat as his hips buck into Eren’s hand. The vampire works on removing the other’s pants and underwear, glad that the werewolf removes them quickly and willingly so that Eren doesn’t have to fight to get them off.

At the sight of the beast’s cock, the first thought that comes to Eren’s head is _wow, that thing is huge._ The erection stands proudly at attention with an angry red shade covering it. Eren appreciates the black haired happy trail leading down to the base of the cock. It was quite a bit of hair, more than Eren was normally used to but its owner was a fucking dog. Of course he would be hairy.

Before Eren can reach to touch it though, his own pants and underwear are being shucked off and tossed away, leaving him just as exposed. He props himself up on his elbows, raising a curious eyebrow at the animal above him that has sat back a little, staring at Eren’s erect member.

“Are you just going to fucking stare at it or—” The vampire is swiftly cut off when the werewolf dips down and drags his tongue up the underside of Eren’s cock. The tongue is hot and wet and Eren sucks in a sharp breath. He thinks the beast is going to do it again but instead he shoves his nose into the little bit of hair at the base of Eren’s dick, taking in a deep breath.

“You really are a dog,” Eren says with a smirk.

The werewolf pulls away, silver eyes narrowed in irritation. Eren is surprised that he doesn’t bite out a retort, but instead, swallows Eren’s cock all the way down to the base, his nose once again pushed into Eren’s pubic hair.

A loud cry rips out of Eren’s throat at the feeling of his hard length being surrounded by such hot, wet heat and his head drops back. He curses under his breath when he hears, or rather feels, the werewolf chuckle. He looks back at the beast between his legs, their eyes connecting as he begins to slowly move his head.

There are obscene slurping noises that come from him and Eren can’t help think how ridiculous this sight must be. A vampire getting sucked off by a werewolf in the middle of the woods next to a dead deer. Eren is glad that the beast’s claws have retracted because God knows he wasn’t going to those anywhere near his ass and instead, regular fingers dig into Eren’s thighs, spreading them.

The vampire wants to fight it, but pleasure overrides his brain for a moment as the werewolf sucks Eren’s cock with such expertise it makes his head a little fuzzy. After a few moments, Eren has finally had enough and gets impatient so he shoves the werewolf’s head away from him.

“Just fuck me already.”

“Demanding are we?” the beast scoffs and he leans up, fingers hovering over Eren’s lips. “Suck.”

Eren’s stubbornness refuses to let him open his mouth and take the digits in so he cocks his chin up in defiance, a challenging glint in his glowing green eyes.

“Oh, so now you shut your mouth?” the werewolf asks. His other hand grips Eren’s chin and forces his jaw open before he shoves two fingers into the vampire’s mouth. “If you’re so against it, _bite me.”_

Eren is glad he keeps his noises at bay, not wanting the werewolf to know just how turned on he is by being manhandled. Had the circumstances been different, maybe Eren would have bit him just for being a smartass but Eren’s mind is too focused on wanting to be fucked already so he lets it slide and swirls his tongue around the digits. He hates how smug the animal above him is, a stupidly sexy smirk on his bloodstained lips.

“Do I have to ask you again?” Eren spits as he jerks his head away from the hand.

“You didn’t ask in the first place,” the werewolf states as he sits back and spreads Eren’s legs again.

“I swear to fucking go— _ah!”_ Eren lets out a slightly embarrassing sound when the werewolf shoves a saliva slicked finger into his hole.

“You were saying?” he asks, obviously cheeky with the reaction he had gained from Eren.

Bearing his fangs, Eren grits out, “Go fuck yourself.”

“Maybe after I fuck you first.”

Eren wants to say something but all words get caught in his throat when the finger inside him finally moves. The movements are quick and rough, a bit sloppy but Eren can’t bring himself to care as pleasure begins to settle in.

 _“Fuck!”_ he cries out when his prostate is found and his head falls back. His eyes close for a moment and he lets out breathless moans with each stroke of that spot inside him.

The werewolf is relentless with his movements, quickly adding in a second finger and he doesn’t give Eren time to adjust before he’s pumping them in and out, hitting the vampire’s prostate each time. Eren doesn’t care about how needy he may seem as he pushes down against the fingers inside of him but it eventually becomes not enough and he snaps his head forward.

“Enough, just put your cock in me.”

“Shit,” the werewolf curses and instantly withdraws his fingers, leaving Eren feeling empty. The vampire watches as the other spits into his hand and lubes up his cock, eyes fluttering closed for a moment and Eren feels himself even more turned on at the sight of the beast losing himself to pleasure for a moment.

It doesn’t last long though because he’s lining himself up with Eren’s entrance and pushes in. Eren curls his fingers into the grass under him, teeth clenching at the burn he feels while his hole adjusts to the werewolf’s girth. He would be lying if he said that a little part of him didn’t love the pain. He’s given little time to get used to the thick length inside him before the beasts sets a quick and bruising pace.

Eren presses his shoulders to the ground under him, his fingers digging into the ground above his head. The werewolf has a bruising hold on the other’s hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around them loud enough to let anyone nearby know what the two are doing. If that wasn’t enough, Eren and the werewolf’s groans and grunts are almost just as loud.

The vampire lets out a particularly loud moan when his prostate is struck as he lifts his hips for a better angle. The beast growls at this, going impossibly faster, fucking Eren like the animal that he is.

Eren can feel his orgasm quickly building in his gut and one hand reaches out to stroke his neglected member but the werewolf is quick and grabs Eren’s wrist, pinning it above his head. The vampire whines, uncaring about how desperate he sounds. Their eyes meet and the creature above him continues thrusting without mercy as his other hand reaches out and wraps around Eren’s throat, squeezing lightly.

The vampire’s eyes dilate and his free hand comes up to grip at the werewolf’s wrist, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he moans out a weak, _“yes.”_

The brutal thrusts against Eren’s prostate and the grip around his throat are enough to send him over the edge and he comes hard, body going rigid underneath the creature above him. The hand is removed from his throat but the werewolf doesn’t stop his pounding into Eren, his grunts becoming louder. It signals Eren that he’s close to coming as well and he moves before he thinks, hands gripping the werewolf’s shoulders to hold him steady as Eren leans up and sinks his fangs into the junction of the beast’s neck and shoulder. This forces out a howl-like sound from him and he comes inside Eren as the vampire drinks from him.

He’s careful not to drink too much and pulls away, a pleased smirk coming across Eren’s lips, exposing his bloody fangs. The werewolf is panting heavily and he connects their mouths in a lazy kiss. When they finally pull away, the werewolf pulls out and Eren wincing at the feeling. The moment he’s left empty, he feels the werewolf’s come oozing out of him and he realizes that he’s going to have to head back home like this.

But he can’t find it in himself to chew the other out, pleasantly satisfied from their intense romp. He’s taken by surprise when the beast leans down, practically laying himself on Eren and nuzzles his face into Eren’s neck.

“What the hell are you doing?” Eren demands but is too tired to push the werewolf away.

“Don’t do this with anyone else,” he says, not answering Eren’s question.

The vampire raises his eyebrows at this before they pinch together in irritation. He brings his hands up and gives a weak shove to the other’s shoulders, giving him the hint to move. He does so, pushing himself up on his hands on either side of Eren’s head.

“What the fuck do you mean ‘don’t do this with anyone else’? You’re not the boss of me—”

“Because you’re mine now,” the werewolf growls out, a possessive look etching into his features. “If I smell anyone else on you, I’ll rip their throat out.”

Eren is taken aback by this, blinking up at the werewolf in slight disbelief. He finally gets his bearings and narrows his eyes again. “Okay, there are many flaws in your statement. First off, I don’t even know your _name_ —”

“It’s Levi,” the werewolf interrupts.

Eren runs his tongue over his teeth, pursing his lips for a moment. “Second, we only ran into each other because we were chasing the same deer, which, by the way, I think I very much deserve after you just fucked my brains out.” Levi snorts, the corner of his mouth quirking up in amusement. “Third, you don’t know _my_ name—”

“Then tell me.”

The vampire’s mouth hangs open a little as he was going to continue speaking when he was so rudely interrupted again. He closes it for a moment, thinking about if it was a smart idea to let this beast know his name even though he clearly trusted and liked Eren enough to tell him his own.

“Eren,” he says slowly, cautiously.

“Eren.” Levi tries it out himself, the name rolling off his tongue with ease and Eren finds that he likes it very much. “That’ll be nice to moan next time.”

“Excuse me?” Eren asks in skepticism. “What do you mean ‘next time’? I never agreed to that.” He sits pushes himself up from the ground, moving out from under Levi. He crosses his arms over his chest. “And you’re not my boyfriend so—”

“No, but you have my scent all over you now so good luck on getting anyone else.” Levi stands up, a smug smirk on his face. He stretches his arms and his back, rolling his shoulders and he hisses in pain, hand coming up to the spot where Eren had bit him. He draws his fingers back and notices a dot of blood on his fingers before glancing down at Eren. “And you marked me with your bite. Now, I’m no expert on your kind but I think that means something.”

Eren feels his face flush red in a bout of embarrassment and he purses his lips again. He curses himself. If he hadn’t been so stupid and caught up in the moment and bit the stupid animal, he wouldn’t be stuck here stinking like wet dog and testosterone.

Levi snorts, earning Eren’s attention away from his thoughts. “You’re cute when you pout,” he says with a cheeky grin and Eren scowls at the other man even more. “Now, enjoy your deer and get your energy up because I’m not done with you yet.”

Grumbling to himself, Eren crawls over to the dead animal a few feet away. He pauses, glancing up at Levi who’s watching him expectantly before turning back to the deer. As much as Eren wants to hate this, the majority of him is excited by this. It had been a long time since he was fucked so thoroughly and passionately. Even though it was mostly a hatefuck, Eren feels a wave of arousal wash over him at the prospect of a second round.

Levi is watching him as he drinks, and Eren pulls away, wiping at his mouth before saying, “you should get your energy up too, because I’m topping next time.”

The werewolf cocks a brow at that, but doesn’t protest, simply returning Eren’s cheeky grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that an adventure lol I hope that you enjoyed! If so, please feel free to kudos and comment!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://im-eren-jaeger-sexual.tumblr.com/)


End file.
